Barney GO Weebles! the Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
Opening to Barney, GO Weebles! (12837) VHS (Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures print) * Paramount Coming to Theaters * Rugrats Go Wild Trailer * The Wiggles: Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie Trailer (Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Version) * Paramount Now Available on Videocassette * Blue's Clues: Big Blue and Just for You Volumes 1-2-3-4-5-6 & 7 Videos Trailer * Blue's Clues Videos Trailer * Little Bear Videos Trailer * Cedarmont Kids Sing Along Songs Ad (2002) * The Rugrats Movie Official Trailer * Paramount Coming to Videocassette * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Promo * The World of Wee Sing Videos Cassettes and CDs trailer (Paramount Home Entertainment print) * Good Burger Trailer * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Trailer (Look For it On Video and DVD Version #1) * The Tonka Tough Truck Adventure Movie Trailer * Candyland: The Great Lollipop Adventure Trailer * Weebles Wobble But They Don't Fall Down Trailer * Playhouse Disney Channel Promo * Nickjr.com Website Promo * Blue's Big Musical The Video Game promo (Coming September 2004, Rated e-C) * Max & Ruby Promo (Coming November to Nickelodeon) * Ni Hao Kai Lan Promo (Coming Soon to Nickelodeon) * Coming Up After the Barney Movie, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Bumper * Stay Tuned for a Special Presentation After the Movie! * Paramount Feature Presentation/Warning Screen * Rated G Screen * Format Screen * Paramount Pictures Logo * Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Nickelodeon Movies Sneezing Planet Logo Quotes * (Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures Present, a Nickelodeon Movies Film, In Association with the Lyons Group) * Marching Band People: (Music Starts for Weebles Weebles) Hup 2, 3, 4, Weebles, Weebles! * Pole Postion: '''Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Heh heh heh, Oh Look out, you Fucking Shit! * (Title Card of Barney, GO Weebles!) * (Sean Abel is asleep He Could Had a Dream about west hall Gym onto of the Stage) * '''Sean Abel: '''People, I'm Really Sorry to Help Meet the Weebles, was in two Years, West Hall Middle School's Going to be Great, Spout Springs Chain on this Planet, Oh Yeah first we gotta to find out, Oh, Here Comes Michael Right Now, he's a killer Monster, I'm Going to Take a Look Shall We? * '''Tina: '''Oh No You Don't Cut, Caughtcha! * '''Sean Abel: '''Don't Worry Tina, I'm the Theft to Take the Money, The World of line double experts, (Michael: Diddle Daddle Doo!) In Comes a from my Experts, I See, Everybody in to the Truck! * '''Adam: '''Jump, Sean Abel JUUUUUUUUUUUMP! * '''Amy: '''You Mean, The Theft to Take The Money! * '''Sean Abel: '''I Can Hear the Killer Monster, Running away from My Money, He Can Running from the Nightmare, Aahh, A World of kinda Empress! (screams and ride and fall in the nightmare water) (fade to the Bedroom) (Sean Wokes up) Yaaaaaaahhhhhhh (Breaths) I Was a Bad Dream, (gasps) oh Hi, my Name is Sean, and I had a nightmare, I'll go starts some breakfast! * '''Young Steve: '''Good Morning Sean, Good Morning Barney! * '''Sean Abel: '''Hi Young Steve, Do you Think Barney Will Meeting The Weebles! * '''Young Steve: '''Oh, I Think So now Sean, Hey Barney, You wanna Meet The Weebles! * (michael knocks on the door) * '''Young Steve: '''Oh, It's Michael and Amy! * '''Michael & Amy: Hi Sean! * 'Sean Abel: '''Hi Michael, Hi Amy, Wanna Play Something Game! * '''Michael: '''Yep, But I'm Not Sure Exactly, What it Does Sean, Wanna Help! * '''Luci: '''Hi Sean, Hi Michael, Hi Amy! * '''Sean Abel: '''Oh Hi Luci, Come On In, We're Going to Weebleville! * '''Luci: '''Yes! * (Derek, Jason, Adam and Tina are coming over) * '''Michael: '''Hey Guys, There's Only One Thing in Weebleville! * '''Luci: '''Well, I'm Only one! * '''Adam: '''I'm Only one! * '''Derek: '''Yes, I'm Only one! * '''Jason: '''and I'm Only one! * '''Tina: '''and I'm Five! * '''Luci: '''My Kid Sister, She Tells me to get Everywhere, EVERYWHERE! * '''Young Steve: '''EVERYONE! * '''Luci: '''EVERYWHERE! * '''Young Steve: '''EVERYONE! * '''Why Steve Quit: '''STOOOOOOP! * '''Young Steve: '''Daddy, I'm Very Sorry! * '''Why Steve Quit: '''Don't Lie to Me Right Now, Son, Let's get You Home to Bed! * '''Young Steve: '''I was just asking if I'm Really Sorry! * '''Why Steve Quit: '''Too Bad, Get in The Car! * '''Sean Abel: '''Gee, Young Steve is Going Home! * '''Luci: '''We Can Make Believe we're in Weebleville! * '''Amy: '''What do you Mean! * '''Luci: '''Well, We Can Close Our Eyes, And Make Believe Real Hard! * '''Jason: '''I Can Make it That Part! * '''Barney: '''That's Not How it's Done! * '''Jason: '''Who Said That! * '''Barney: '''I Did? * '''Sean Abel: '''Barney, Is That you! * '''Barney: '''No, Over Here! * (Barney comes to life much faster than before And he's explode to use their imagination) * '''Amy & Luci: '''Barney! * '''Michael: '''He's Back! * (Sean Abel, Michael & Amy are Hugging Barney's Chest) * '''Sean Abel: '''It's so Good to see you Barney! * '''Luci: '''Well, I'm Saying, Who are You! * '''Sean Abel: '''This is are friend Barney! * '''Amy: '''Yeah, He's a Dinosaur? * '''Adam: '''But Dinosaur aren't real! * '''Michael: '''This one is, very Friendly here! * '''Sean Abel: '''Yeah, and these are your friends Adam, Jason, and Luci! * '''Barney: '(music starts for Barney is a Dinosaur)